Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a control method for the information processing apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Server apparatuses, PCs, and image forming apparatuses such as MFPs (multi-function printers) are known as conventional information processing apparatuses. A plurality of information processing apparatuses are connected to one another via a network, and firmware is applied to each of the information processing apparatuses. Firmware is updated on a regular basis so as to deal with vulnerability in terms of security and malfunctions, and data for firmware which is to be used for update is, for example, downloaded to the information processing apparatuses via a network.
As users of an information processing apparatus, there are a serviceperson who updates firmware and an administrator user who manages security conditions of the information processing apparatuses. Here, it is preferred that update of firmware is performed by the administrator user, not by the serviceperson, from the viewpoint of properly managing security conditions of the information processing apparatus.
There is known an information processing apparatuses in which a flag for determining whether or not to update firmware applied to the information processing apparatus is stored in advance in a predetermined storage area such as an NV-RAM by a management user (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2007-4377). The information processing apparatus described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2007-4377 downloads data on firmware for update via a network and determines whether or not to update firmware based on a flag included in the flag.
However, if a storage area is corrupt when a flag indicating that firmware is not to be updated (hereafter referred to as a “disable flag”) is stored in the storage area, the disable flag stored in the storage area cannot be updated to a flag indicating that firmware is to be updated (hereafter referred to as an “enable flag”). This leads to a problem that firmware applied to an image forming apparatus cannot be updated.